


Let it Spill All Over His Tomb

by BedazzledChocolate



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Confrontations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledChocolate/pseuds/BedazzledChocolate
Summary: Gawain and Lancelot have a conversation during a storm.
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Let it Spill All Over His Tomb

Lancelot sat in the small bed, his body covered in bandages. Across the room from him sat Gawain, who was avoiding his gaze, instead looking through a window at the storm outside.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He asked.

Gawain didn't answer, not even acknowledging Lancelot's question. They sat in silence, the only sound came from the rain pounding on the roof. 

"You should eat your soup." Gawain said flatly. "It's going to get cold."  
He looked down at the soup that was sitting on a small table next to the bed. Gawain had prepared it himself.  
Lancelot took the spoon and sipped the broth slowly, feeling the other man's gaze burn a hole through him as he did.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He had apologized many times before, and as he spoke he knew it meant nothing to Gawain. "I'm so sorry for killing Gareth and Gaheris."  
Gawain bristled. "Aggravaine, you forgot Aggravaine." He seethed. "You killed Gareth, Gaheris, and Aggravaine. I don't care if you feel like his death was justified, you still killed Aggravaine."

Lancelot was quiet, and so was Gawain. 

"Killing you now wouldn't be worth it." Gawain mumbled after a while. "I'm not killing you if you won't fight back."  
"I don't want to kill you."  
Gawain let out a harsh laugh.   
"I want you to."

Lancelot looked down.  
"I hope you know that I hate you." Gawain began to say. "Everything was gone, my mother, my wife, my horse, my fucking name wasn't even mine anymore..." He paused. "But I had them. They were all I had, and you took them away." Lancelot didn't answer so Gawain continued. "Do you know what it's like to have everything ripped away from you by the one you-" He stopped, beggining to choke up. "The one you love."  
"I don't"  
"I wish... I could make you hurt as much as I do right now. I wish with all my heart that you suffer to the fullest extent. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I would slaughter you hundreds of times even if it meant I was damned to hell."   
Lancelot ate the soup Gawain had prepared.

"Are you not going to say anything?" Gawain hissed. 

"I have nothing to say." Lancelot responded.

The other man lunged at him onto the small cot and pinned him against the wall, the soup spilled all over the bed.

"Fucking say something! GET MAD, GET ANGRY WITH ME, DO SOMETHING-" Gawain yelled a look of fury in his eyes. "I'VE DONE SO MUCH TO GET YOU TO HURT ME YOU ACT AS IF IT'S NOTHING. DOES THIS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? DO THEIR DEATHS MATTER?!" He screeched, and his whole body shook. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU JUST KILLED ME YET?!"

Their was a few moments of tense silence.

"I love you too much." Lancelot finally responded, trying to prevent the sorrow from overwhelming him.

They were within inches of each other, their breath quick and heavy.  
Gawain finally let loose his grip of Lancelot's shirt and he moved back. He made a sound that was a mix of sobbing and hysterical laughter. They sat there for a long while. Lancelot didn't move, didn't dare to break his friend any further.

"You know." Gawain finally choked out. His voice was hoarse. "I wish I could say the same about you"


End file.
